Pillow Forts & Rainy Nights
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Sheamus and Kaitlyn build Sheamus' first pillow fort. Flufftown.


**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize is not my own and belongs to WWE.**

* * *

Some say when you enter a relationship you tend to do things you normally would not. Things like cook for someone else or maybe buy random "just because" gifts or maybe even go sky diving just because the other person wants to. You, essentially, lose your backbone for this person and all that matters is what would make the other person happy. And in this case, Sheamus' one goal was to make Kaitlyn happy.

"Come on Sheamus!" Kaitlyn called out to him. Her adorable giggle followed after, which would be quite an out of character thing for her if they weren't doing, or about to do, what Kaitlyn wanted desperately to do. "This pillow fort isn't going to build itself!"

Yes, big bad 'The Great White' Sheamus was going to build a pillow fort with his loving, and sometimes childish, fiance. Kaitlyn did not have to do much to get Sheamus to agree to do this. It was a rainy night and the proposition of a pillow fort with snacks and a movie sounded, well, rather comfortable. He had been working hard in the WWE recently what with being the current United States Champion and all, and the thought of just cuddling up with his beau sounded just like heaven. (And maybe he'd get a few kisses here and there out of this deal!)

Sheamus' bare feet padded on the dark wooden floor of Kaitlyn's Texan home, or "their home" as Kaitlyn liked to call it, with an arm full of pillows to the living room. He dropped them down on the couch and turned to Kaitlyn who had placed some blankets down on the ground.

"Is this enough, lass?" He asked, pointing with a thumb over to the small pile of pillows. They didn't have much of them, only enough for themselves; which as only about 5 or so of them, 7 if you counted the throw pillows on the couch.

Kaitlyn examined the small stack before nodding. "Yeah, that's enough I think. We'll be using my bean bag too anyways." She said as she made her way to said bean bag before pulling it over.

Sheamus put his hands on the waist band of his basketball shorts, watching her place the bean bag where she saw fit. "So...how do we do this?"

Kaitlyn's head turned to him. "How do we do this?" She asked while straightening up. "Like a regular pillow fort!"

Sheamus paused for a second before nodding. "Which is like...?"

Kaitlyn's eyes widened. "...Have you ever made a pillow fort, Shea?"

Sheamus popped out his bottom lip as he thought before shaking his head. "Don't think so, lass."

A loud gasped escaped Kaitlyn. Sheamus found her reaction humorous for a laugh escaped him. "Shocking?" He spoke with jest lacing his voice.

"I can't believe you never built one!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. "These were like, my childhood! I'd play in these with friends and made them to watch movies with my mom and brother! Hell, everyone I know has built these!"

"Not everyone." Sheamus pointed out before shrugging. "I've never built one. I guess, I don't know, my parents never taught me?" He couldn't quite see the shock of never building a pillow fort before. He had never seen one in his childhood before anyway. Maybe it was a thing only American kids did?

"Well, get ready to pop your pillow fort virginity tonight!" Kaitlyn spoke with determination, grabbing a pillow and handing one to Sheamus. "First we have to pile these around the bean bag to make it comfortable. Make sure they're not too concentrated in one spot, alright? It won't be as comfortable." She explained, laying some pillows down to show him how it's done.

He followed her instructions, placing them around the bean bag. He backed up as he stared at it; it didn't look as fantastic as Kaitlyn made it out to be. Sheamus was going to make a comment on it when Kaitlyn had turned to him. "Second, we need to get some chairs."

"Chairs?" He asked, looking over at the pillows. "We aren't going to sit on the pillows?"

Kaitlyn laughed. "Yeah we are! But the chairs are to hold up the blankets." She explained. Sheamus must've had a confused face because Kaitlyn simply waved her hand at him. "Just grab a chair and you'll see."

The pair walked over to the dining room. Sheamus picked up one chair as Kaitlyn picked up two. They walked back into the living room and Kaitlyn instructed him on where the chairs belonged. She then told him to watch as she draped the blankets over the chairs as well as the couch. It was really coming out to really look like a fort.

Kaitlyn turned to him with a smile. "See? Then we take these ends and push the back so there's an opening for us to see the TV." She pushed the blankets open, wrapping the ends around a pole on the chair. "Now we just use this." She grabbed the flashlight she had fished out before officially starting the fort. "Turn off the light, Shea."

Sheamus moved over to the light switch and switched it off, the room was momentarily pitch black before Kaitlyn turned on the flashlight. She placed it under the fort, shining the light up before smiling at Sheamus.

"And wala! Your first pillow fort!" She said, pointing into it with her signature cheeky smile. Sheamus looked over at the fort, smiling at how comfy it looked; just like Kaitlyn said it would.

"Come on." Sheamus said, making his way to the fort. "Let's get in."

The pair crawled in, moving around and making themselves comfortable as Kaitlyn cuddled closely to Sheamus. When they decided they were snuggled up good and cozy, Sheamus turned his face to look at Kaitlyn. Hey eyes twinkled with happiness as she looked up at him and he couldn't help but think about how much he had missed her while he was on the road.

"I'm really happy you're back." She spoke suddenly, Sheamus couldn't help but smile at how she always seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Me too." He said, pressing his forehead to hers. "I've missed you, Kaitie."

"Well, you don't have to miss me anymore...at least for now." She leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, almost giggling as his beard tickled her cheeks. He smiled when she had pulled back; watching as the singular light source from the flashlight only illuminated most of the right side of her face. It left a pretty look on her, though she looked gorgeous any time of the day.

"I love you." He muttered, tightening the arm he had around her waist. A radiant smile grew on her soft facial features.

"I love you too." She responded, leaning up to kiss him once more. Sheamus mentally expressed his gratitude to the pillow fort as he let himself sink into her loving kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So I was working on Seeing Red but my computer had shut off and I lost everything I wrote. x.x So to make myself better I decided to write Kaitmus fluff instead and it worked! I really liked this outcome. Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^  
**


End file.
